guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Determined Shot
Can this recharge the attack skills of a Warrior or Assassin? Yes. Any "Attack Skill", not merely Bow Attacks. Arshay Duskbrow 01:06, 23 October 2006 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 08:56, 11 December 2006 (CST) Who is this guy on the picture? Aidan?? -- 86.83.15.245 13:09, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Does it have to be someone? 82.17.103.240 14:37, 12 March 2007 (CDT) The picture was designed to resemble a generic Ranger that is all (Mortix 17:57, 27 March 2007 (CDT)) Anyone know if "Blocked" counts to fail to hit?--Saji-Kun 00:03, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :yes. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:08, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Dude has no string on his bow, just like in game, when is GW gonna fix that? >.<--Darksyde Never Again 19:57, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :At this point? Never. Lord of all tyria 20:03, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Wow, I never noticed that. Zulu Inuoe 20:04, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Clearly he is propelling the arrow with sheer willpower. 20:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::No, he's trying to make it miss so he can recharge Oath Shot Zulu Inuoe 21:26, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I think he's guiding it with Winds - ' Ad Victoriam' 21:35, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::::yeah he aint pulling it, he just holds the arrow in the air lol Sharpened Daggers aka RIP 00:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) This + Oath Shot recharge all attack skills, this recharges oath shot, which can be used to spam all those godly 1337 PvE skills we all love Better combo:This+Illusionary Weaponry+Dual Shot+sumthin or other 20:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Illus Wep only works with Melee attacks. Ranged Attacks still hit. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:22, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Power shot? Anyone here realize that this skill is power shot + the fail to hit bonus with less mana cost? anyone feel like noting this? my friend keeps whining to me about it, and wants me to somehow get it on guildwiki... I thought maybe putting it on teh related skills list for power shot? Ravien Coromana 03:27, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :There's still important differences, notably that Power Shot recharges faster and has a 1 second activation time. Also, Power Shot is "used" purely for the damage, while this is usually on a bar so you can get your skills recharged --Gimmethegepgun 03:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Power Shot...used...ahahaha. Anyways, it's not related. The only things they have in common are the recharge and +damage, and (idk if there's actually a GWiki policy for this, this is just what I've observed), skills are related if they have a similar and unique (or relatively unique) effect, or are interchangeable, to some degree, for the same purpose. If you were to say that the two were related, you might as well add Precision Shot (same as Power Shot, with unblockable) and Keen Arrow (same +damage) and Crossfire (same +damage)...the list goes on, but you get my point. - ' Ad Victoriam' 05:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Okay.. Whatever. Thanks anyways ^_^ Ravien Coromana 00:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) skill icon ive always liked the look of this skillChaotic1 02:54, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :His appreance reminds me of legolas of lord of the rings...ArgonAssana